SelfAssured
by i-love-svu
Summary: Stepping inside, Gil distantly heard a scream and almost smiled. It appeared that business was doing fine, as usual, for the brunette. Lady Heather and Grissom.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSI.

**Author's Note: **I wrote this story for another friend of mine, and decided to share it here. Feedback is appreciated.

* * *

"_Through science, faith and force of will, the Harmonics carved out for themselves a society they conceived of as perfect. Diverse peoples held together by respect for each other and the prospect of swift punishment if they disobeyed their laws. Fertile land that embraced a variety of climates and seasons. Angels to guard the mortals and mystics to guard the forbidden knowledge. Jehovah to watch over them all ..."_ – Archangel, Sharon Shinn

Gil Grissom found that quote running throughout his mind as he drove aimlessly around Las Vegas. His destination was not known, nor did the salt and pepper haired man know exactly how long he had been driving. The only thing he was certain of was who immediately came to mind when he thought of that quote.

He had yet to determine why this particular woman was linked to that excerpt. Perhaps it was one line to be exact. The row that stated, "_Diverse peoples held together by respect for each other." _It did suit his relationship with Lady Heather, almost perfectly. The two could not have been any more distinct in some aspects and yet, they were almost scarily alike in others. Intelligent, ready to learn new things, open-minded. Both shared these characteristics and several more, but Gil still felt very different from Lady Heather. So why was he unable to get her off of his mind?

Half an hour and countless changes of the radio later, Gil parked his car in front of a familiar structure and stepped out. The wind was a change from the warm air of his vehicle, and the sudden drop in temperature hit his face as if he had been slapped. Gripping the package in his hand a little tighter, Gil set off across the street. The night was silent except for the occasional crunching of a leaf beneath his black leather shoes, and he preferred it that way. Silence gave him a moment to contemplate his words, what he would say when someone answered the dark oak door. Slightly prepared was better than unprepared any day.

Gil could hear the echo of the doorbell as it filled the massive house. He briefly wondered if the employees had grown used to the noise, or if it still rattled them when the sound reverberated off of the high ceilings. The thoughts were expelled as the door slowly opened, and Gil found himself face to face with none other than Lady Heather.

"Mr. Grissom," She greeted, her tone displaying the obvious surprise. "Please, come in."

Stepping inside, Gil distantly heard a scream and almost smiled. It appeared that business was doing fine, as usual, for the brunette. "I'm sorry to stop by unannounced, but I have something that is yours."

Lady Heather turned to face Gil once the door was securely closed. "Oh?" Gil was unable to read the lady by her reply, which he did not find all that astonishing. After all, it was her job to immediately read people, not his.

"I borrowed this from you a few months ago." Gil handed Lady Heather the parcel. His eyes rose to meet hers once the package was secure in her hands. "I appreciate you loaning it to me."

Lady Heather smiled faintly, her eyes sparkling in the yellow overhead light. "As I appreciate your interest in what I do for a living. Would you like to come in for a drink?"

With a smile, Gil nodded. He followed Lady Heather through the living room, or what would have been the living room if the house were at all a standard home. His eyes scanned each room they passed through, until finally reaching the parlor. Lady Heather took her seat first, her flowing black cover-up swishing ever so slightly. Gil found himself surprised that he had detected the sound, considering his deteriorating hearing. That section of the house was amazingly quiet and he thought that perhaps that had helped.

"It was not long ago that we were in this same situation," Lady Heather observed as she prepared a second cup of tea.

"I found myself unable to stay away." Gil's answer was honest, and he almost wished that he had simply bitten his tongue instead of voicing the words. After a moment, Lady Heather's expression changed from astounded to impressed.

"I've only met you once before but I must say that you are certainly surprising." Lady Heather sipped her tea with care, the temperature barely tolerable as it spilled over her lips. "And I am not entirely sure why."

Gil took a moment to grin, something that made him look somewhat boyish. Lady Heather found it endearing although she remained silent. "Perhaps because I'm different than most of the men that visit you?"

"You say that with such confidence," Lady Heather commented directly. "How can you be so sure that you are unlike the others?"

Shrugging slightly, Gil took a moment to drink a bit of his tea. The hot liquid burned his throat as he swallowed it, almost making Gil cough at the sensation. "First of all, I do not think you would be so willing to sit down and have tea with me if I were not different," Gil responded. "And would you have allowed me to borrow your mask if I were not a change of pace?"

"That's true of the first," Lady Heather's voice grew softer and Gil had to focus on her lips, reading them as she spoke. "But I am not sure about the second. People with an obvious interest in my work are more than welcome to have access to my personal belongings, such as the masks. Of course, the items would have to stay in my office."

"And people such as myself?" Gil inquired, every ounce of his attention devoted to Lady Heather. "That also leads me to believe that I diverse. You allowed me to take the mask home."

"You have a respect for learning that I do not expect from most people," Lady Heather placed her china cup upon the saucer, the clink of the cup not even audible. "That level of respect almost instantly made me admire you. I had no reason to believe that you would mistreat the mask."

The last of his tea gone already, Gil also placed his cup upon the saucer before him. "You take pride in your ability to read people. What if you had gotten the wrong vibe from me?"

"Oh," Lady Heather grinned. "I don't think that happened."

"You seem very sure of yourself."

"I am," She replied, her grin staying in place as she studied Gil. "And you seem to find that amusing. Why?"

"I am not accustomed to people who have such obvious confidence." Gil looked down and then back up to meet Lady Heather's gaze.

She frowned, but only momentarily. "That's a shame." A pause, the silence between the two entirely comfortable. "How long are you staying for, Mr. Grissom?"

Gil's answer was in the form of a shrug. He honestly did not have a set timeframe. He could leave whenever Lady Heather asked him to, or could stay as long as he wanted. "Why do you ask?"

"I was just thinking," Lady Heather smiled, her emerald colored eyes filled with a hint of playfulness. "Perhaps you could stay for a while, and I can show you just how self-assured I am."


End file.
